


Persephone

by Herk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little cracky maybe, Complete, Gen, Humor, Politics is depressing so I needed something funny, a silly conversation on skype is to blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: Mary comes home to find a little surprise.





	

When Mary came home from shopping she found herself face to face with a luxurious scratching post, a litter box, a tasteful set of bowls, a cat basket, bags of cat litter, and of course several boxes of cat food. The only thing missing was an actual… oh there it was in a carrier at the back of the whole lump of necessities. A beautiful, healthy young Siamese with clear blue eyes meowed to greet her. She even wore a collar matching her eyes.

 

Mary knew there weren’t many people who would do the whole “breaking and dropping off stuff” thing and she highly doubted Sherlock would have thought to include anything but the actual animal. She pulled out her mobile and called Mycroft’s “secret” number. The one she theoretically shouldn’t know about.

 

“Holmes.”

 

“We don’t want a cat, Mycroft.”

 

“Ah, hello, Mary.” There was the sound of movement. Apparently the British Government moved to a place where his call would remain private. Mary waited patiently.

 

“The craftsman will be around in two hours to install as many catflaps as you see fit.”

 

“Mycroft - I know you are not used to listening to others so I will repeat myself. We. Don’t. Want. A. Cat.”

 

“It’s statistically proven that pets are good for the development of children, as well as providing various psychological advantages for owners in general.”

 

“Pets actually increase the probability for allergies in small children. Also we don’t have TIME for a pet.”

 

“That’s the beauty of cats. They are largely independent and can be left on their own for longer periods without problem. If you are worried I could provide you with a second cat to keep Persephone company though.”

 

“Persephone?”

 

“She is clean, spayed, and has all her shots up to date.”

 

“I never doubted that for a moment. But that’s beside the point. We don’t want a cat - period.”

 

There was a pause as Mycroft Holmes contemplated her words.

 

“Whatever gave you the idea to drop a cat-starter-pack into our homes?”

 

“To be honest, it was Anthea’s idea.”

 

“Your PA?” Anthea was about as real a name as Mary but since the woman liked it, everyone in the larger “family” had adopted it.

 

“When I told her to take care of Persephone, she immediately thought of you.”

 

“Wait you had the cat first?” Mary looked at the carrier where two large and expressive eyes studied her with curiosity.

 

“Uncle Rudy thought I was too ‘lonely’ so he sent me a companion. Without any of the equipment I might add.”

 

“So you - or rather Anthea - are a little bit more thoughtful when terrorising people with random pet-drop-offs.”

 

“Persephone needs a home. I can’t provide it. The good doctor and you can AND she might even prove beneficial in the long run for your family. I’m willing to cover all further costs of course.”

 

Mary sighed. Mycroft sounded almost desperate. Still… “What about Anthea?”

 

“Her Irish wolfhounds would shred Persephone before she was through the door.”

 

Anthea had dogs? Well, that was beside the point. She had to put her foot down and draw the line with at least ONE Holmes. “Well you need to find a different solution. Seeing as we DON’T want a cat.”

 

Another short silence. “You OWE me.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s either Persephone or I’ll tell Mummy who shot Sherlock.”

 

Damn. “OK, you win - this time.” She ended the call abruptly.

 

Now, how to sell Persephone to John...

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I consider this an official part of my Mystrade-verse...  
> OK... I decided against it because background headcanon is incompatible. It's still harmless fun I think. 
> 
> EDIT: There's a prologue for this in "Snippets &Outtakes"


End file.
